


El chico de las botas cafés

by Moonshine8715 (Janijimenz)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Innocent Niall, M/M, No un final malo, Sad ending?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janijimenz/pseuds/Moonshine8715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Tenemos que ir a París, ¿recuerdas?- tomó  la pequeña y débil mano de Niall entre las suyas, depositando un delicado beso en la parte trasera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico de las botas cafés

Lo había visto por primera vez en la estación del tren. Al principio solo pensó que era un chico extremadamente apuesto; fue extraño que en su playlist estuviera sonando Fix you, canción de una famosa banda británica.

Pensó que tal vez era el destino, solo pudo reír ante semejante cosa, si de algo estaba seguro era, que jamás le hablaría, solo era un chico guapo. Después de un rato se olvidó por completo del chico con botines cafés y cabello rizado, su estación era la siguiente así que tenía que prepararse para la odisea que era salir del vagón del metro.  
Niall era más débil que sus compañeros y mucho más bajo que el resto de su grupo, no parecía una chica pero se podría decir que su condición física no era sobresaliente.

Miró a sus converse y soltó un gran suspiro, el altavoz del tren avisó que ya estaban en su estación; la estampida de gente iba de un lado hacia otro, trataba de salir de la multitud, el exceso de gente tampoco era su fuerte o de su agrado.

\- Niall, por aquí – escuchó la voz de Louis. Era un chico castaño de ojos azules, dos o tres centímetros debajo de la estatura de su amigo, pero con más músculo que el rubio, eso era seguro.

\- Lou – saludó con una gran sonrisa, habían pasado unas semanas desde que pudo hablar con su mejor amigo – siento la demora, el tren estaba imposible – se acomodó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, vamos – Louis suele vestir con vans de color negro y pantalones en las mismas tonalidades, su camisa es lo que cambia y siempre lo acompaña con su interminable colección de chaquetas de mezclilla.

Louis había estado conversando acerca de su nuevo empleo en cierta tienda de instrumentos, su amistad con el hijo del dueño, poniendo al tanto a su mejor amigo. Niall por su parte intentó hacer lo mismo; no le resultaba fácil cuando su vida no tenía esa pizca de emoción que cualquier chico en su último año de bachiller tiene.

-Así que le dije que no podía salir con ella porque... - El rubio sabía que debía prestarle atención a su amigo pero no podía dejar de pensar en que había malgastado su vida de preparatoria, acaso todas esas horas en la biblioteca, que le hicieron con el sobrenombre de rata de biblioteca, la extensa cantidad de libros de los cuales podía hablar, todas las clases extras que había tomado; ¿le servirían para algo? ¿Había valido la pena? Nunca tendría la respuesta, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Alejó cualquier pensamiento que le recordará que tal vez su estilo de vida no era del todo la mejor, tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Louis, la semana de exámenes comenzaría en poco tiempo. – Le dije a Liam que Eleanor me había estado coqueteando la noche que salimos por unos tragos y no me creyó – se carcajeo, de cierta forma Niall sentía un poco de envidia a la vida universitaria que Lou llevaba desde hace un año, solo tenía que esperar unos meses para disfrutar de aquello.

Asintió como si estuviera prestando atención, y trataba de hacerlo, pero no podía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, la posibilidad de que su vida no tuviera ningún suceso interesante.

Se sintió un poco abrumado cuando salió de su casa el lunes por la mañana, después de que regresara de la casa de su mejor amigo, no había visto la calle todo el domingo. El sol oculto de Londres no solía resplandecer como lo hacía ese día, era una mañana extraña; fría pero soleada.

-Liam, no puedo creer eso de ti – un chico alto y de cabellera castaña reía de las desventuras de su mejor amigo – tu papá te va a matar cuando se entere – tenía las manos dentro de su gabardina negra, su sonrisa formaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y hacía que sus ojos esmeraldas relucieran más.

-Cállate, de todos modos no soy su tipo – una risa incómoda salió de sus labios. Estaba por comenzar una de sus anécdotas acerca de su salida a un bar hace un par de noches, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó tratando de averiguar hacia donde miraba Harry.

-Ese chico, a ese chico se le cayó su libro – no esperó una respuesta de Liam y salió corriendo hacia el banco donde el rubio estaba; llegó un poco tarde, aquel chico se había esfumado entre las multitudes de la estación.

Niall solía tomar asiento, si es que corría con suerte, o pararse junto a la ventana del tren; el último vagón por lo general era el que menos se llenaba, cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar pudo ver entre las personas a aquel chico apuesto del sábado, el de las botas cafés.

-Un chico muy lindo – rió por debajo, las posibilidades eran mínimas.

Harry, al ser alto, intentaba encontrar al chico entre las multitudes; no tuvo suerte.

\- ¿Qué libro es? – preguntó Liam, que también intentaba localizar a un chico rubio.

-Bosque entre sombras – se encogió de hombros, no podía creer que alguien aún leyera ese tipo de libros fantasiosos. – Olvídalo, es imposible de encontrar con toda esta gente – se dio por vencido al no percibir a ningún chico rubio que tuviera esa aura de nerd.

-Como quieras – su amigo se levantó y abordaron el tren que se dirigía a su universidad.

Se sentía como un tonto por perder el libro que su hermano le regaló antes de su partida a América, lo atesoraba como nada en el mundo y ahora se había ido. La historia se la sabía de memoria, como Gabe hace todo para ganarse el amor de Olidia y bueno, son felices como por cinco segundos, luego todo desaparece como la calabaza de Cenicienta, era una historia un poco plana pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención.   
No sabía qué era ese algo.  
Puso su casa de cabeza y no encontró el libro, lo lloró por unas cuantas horas. No podía dejar de reprocharse el ser tan descuidado. Toda su angustia no le permitió darse cuenta que la semana entera había tomado el mismo tren que el chico de botas cafés, fue hasta el jueves que se percató. No llevaba su gabardina como siempre, era una mañana calurosa, su camisa azul de botones y esas botas, los jeans ajustados tampoco podían faltar.

-Oh, el chico lindo – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Adele sonaba en su playlist, por alguna extraña razón siempre se percataba del chico cuando una canción lenta se reproducía en su celular.

Niall le había comentado por sobre la mesa a Louis acerca de este chico.

-Es muy común que la gente que toma el mismo tren se conozca – no profundizó más el tema ya que un cliente entró a la tienda.

-Hey, Niall – saludó con esa sonrisa cálida, tan particular en Liam.

Era el hijo del dueño de la tienda; justo como su padre, tenía unos ojos de color marrón, al igual que su cabello, que siempre emanaba tranquilidad y su sonrisa solo ayudaba a que el chico te agradara más.

Niall lo conoció cuando llegó desesperado preguntando por su libro, claro que no solo saltó a la zona de cajas y gritó que buscaba un libro, para ser más específicos pregunto por Lou.

-Hola, Liam – una media sonrisa es todo lo que podía mostrar -¿no descansas hoy? – preguntó mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por las cuerdas de una guitarra que estaba en un estante para que el público pudiera probarla.

-Sí, pero Julia enfermó – aunque conocía muy poco al chico de algo estaba seguro, era una muy buena persona.

\- Niall, ¿has hablado con él? – Tommo salió de la nada haciendo que los dos dieran un pequeño brinco por el susto, al menos el rubio lo hizo.

-No, y no pienso hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos, ya había discutido de ello con su amigo, era imposible que él se animara a entablar una conversación con el chico lindo del tren.

– ¿De qué hablan? –

–Nada en particular – el rubio le envió una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, la cual él por supuesto ignoró.

–Niall se dio cuenta que viaja con un mismo chico todos los días – Liam solo formó un "Oh" con la boca – creo que a nuestro pequeño irlandés de aquí le gusta ese chico – el rubio solo pudo darle un codazo en las costillas.

–Es imposible que alguien se enamore de una persona que ni siquiera conoce – Niall tenía razón, nadie puede enamorarse sin conocer a la persona, no pueden sentir algo tan profundo por una ilusión.

Harry había leído el libro, no comprendía como ese chico gustaba de esa clase de libros, no fue hasta que leyó la dedicatoria en la parte posterior que comprendió un poco mejor, se trataba de un regalo para un tal Niall.

Llevaba meses que tenía el objeto a su cuidado, no es que hubiera intentado buscar al dueño; era casi imposible encontrarlo.

Esa mañana el castaño decidió tomar asiento junto a la puerta, normalmente optaba por permanecer de pie todo el trayecto pero, la resaca de la fiesta de anoche le estaba cobrando factura.

–No vuelvo a salir con Liam entre semana – dio la misma excusa que cualquiera después de una noche loca que había involucrado tequila y cerveza.

–Deila no está de acuerdo con que me mudé a los dormitorios de la universidad – la voz de ese chico resonaba como un martillazo en la cabeza de Harry pero de cierta manera también tenía un toque dulce, un acento más pronunciado.

–Tu hermana no puede decidir por ti – la voz del otro chico era un poco fastidiosa para la resaca del castaño.

Se percató que los dos jóvenes se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta enfrente de su asiento, los dos eran de estatura baja, tal vez uno de ellos era más bajito por algunos centímetros, pero podría ser que los residuos de alcohol en su sistema aún le estuvieran afectando. El otro chico era rubio y de una complexión más delgada; tal vez le llegaba a los hombros.

–Lo sé, pero desde que Greg se fue a América, se ha sentido sola –miró a su amigo – no quiere perder a sus dos hermanos menores – Tommo pensó que Deila estaba siendo un poco egoísta por decirle a su hermano pequeño que no quiere perderle cuando está a unos meses de entrar a la universidad, de hecho iban directo a inscribir a Niall en la asignación de un dormitorio, pero parecía que el rubio estaba a punto de dar vuelta atrás en todo este asunto.

–Es difícil de creerte – se agarró de la barra de metal que servía para mantener el equilibrio– nunca has sido gran fan de Deila, si fuera Greg el que te lo pide sería diferente pero, tu siempre te has sentido diferente por todo lo que tu hermana dice –Louis había estado ahí cuando ella le había dado la espalda al saber que era gay, su madre estaba bien con ello, pero su padre no podía aceptarlo, Deila se puso del lado de su padre y miró desde arriba al rubio por mucho tiempo, desconociéndole como hermano.

–No tengo nada contra ella, es mi hermana... – se detuvo.

– ¿Pero? – Lou siempre sabía cuándo Niall le ocultaba algo.

–Deila, ella solo tiene creencias diferentes –

–Niall, destruyo tu hogar – El nombre del chico fue lo que despertó el nombre del castaño; es rubio y el nombre es el mismo, ¿podría ser?

–Mi padre estuvo involucrado también, él fue quien engaño a mi madre y no pudo aceptarme – este suceso había tenido lugar hace cuatro años; cuando Niall tuvo a su primer novio.

–Olvídalo – Louis cambió el tema, no estaba dispuesto a gastar tiempo en una persona como Deila y el padre del rubio. – ¿Encontraste tu libro?– eso le bastó a Harry para saber que había encontrado al dueño.

Niall negó con la cabeza.

–Ya lo encontrarás –

El tren se detuvo en la estación que llevaba a la universidad, un grupo pequeño, incluidos los dos amigos, salió del vagón; comenzaban a mezclarse entre la gente mientras platicaban acerca de todo pero a la vez de nada. La pareja estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando el rubio sintió una mano sujetar su brazo.

–Disculpa– al oír la suave y a la vez profunda voz de Harry, volteo y se encontró con una camisa blanca, alzó la mirada para notar unos ojos esmeraldas conectarse con los suyos celestes.

– ¿Si?– su tono era de sorpresa pero delicado al mismo tiempo.

–Bosque entre sombras– el chico soltó y Niall se confundió aún más. No notó que era el chico de botas cafés, tal vez porque hoy eran de color negro y/o tenía el cabello en un moño.

–perdón, no sé de qué me está hablando –

–Tu libro, yo lo tengo– Harry no esperaba que esa sonrisa tan cálida se dibujara en la cara del chico, su rostro se iluminó.

–Muchas gracias– el irlandés no podía dejar de repetirlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que su libro estaba perdido?– preguntó el tercero con un tono acusador, los dos chicos habían olvidado que Louis seguía ahí.

–Escuche una parte de su conversación– el rubio se sorprendió con la facilidad que el chico había admitido tal acto. –lo tengo en mi habitación, puedo entregártelo si me acompañas– Niall asintió con timidez; Tommo solo pudo golpearse mentalmente la frente, a veces su mejor amigo podía tener su sentido de precaución muy desactivado.

–Los acompañaré– abrió la puerta giratoria para que los dos jóvenes pasarán, Harry solo pudo regalarle una mirada de fastidio.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio del chico pasaron dos cosas; la primera, Louis se encontró con que Liam era el compañero de Harry, la segunda fue que también se percató en la forma en que el más alto examinaba al rubio.

–Por cierto soy Harry– le extendió la mano al rubio, pero el chico, nervioso no sabía qué hacer; así que su mejor amigo le dio la mano.

–Louis, y él es Niall – señaló al irlandés.

– ¿Qué los trae por aquí?– Liam tenía esa habilidad de romper los momentos incómodos.

–Íbamos a las oficinas– explicó el más bajito mientras observaba la mirada que Harry le echaba a su amigo– papeleo que Niall tiene que hacer– de cierta manera Tommo siempre se sentía cómodo al hablar con Liam, en una ocasión estuvieron hablando en una cafetería, mientras tomaban té, por horas.

Harry se las había ingeniado para que Tommo y el castaño se quedaran sumergidos en una conversación y así aprovechar la oportunidad para acompañar al rubio a su papeleo.

Mientras caminaban el chico se había soltado su moño por lo cual su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, fue en ese instante que Niall lo reconoció, el chico de botas cafés. No podía evitar sentirse aún más nervioso.

–Así que, ¿amante de las novelas de romance juveniles?– trato de sonar gracioso pero para el rubio solo fue un poco ofensivo, ¿acaso no podía leer ese tipo de libros por qué era un chico?

–Si lo dices porque soy un chico, déjame decirte que no tiene nada de malo– Harry pudo notar el ligero tono de enfado en la voz del chico.

–Y no digo lo contrario, es solo que ese tipo de libro le va mejor a las chicas– tal vez el castaño no lo notaba, pero si quería tener una amistad con el chico solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

–Creo que puedo ir por mi cuenta desde aquí– Niall no quería seguir escuchando que un chico que apenas conocía le escupiera en el rostro que tal vez sus gustos en lectura eran un poco ridículos para su edad y género.

–No te enojes, solo decía– Harry se pasó los dedos entre su enredada cabellera.

– ¿Qué especialidad tomas?– el más pequeño fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

–Leyes– miró el perfil del rubio, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse por el frío – y tú, ¿qué piensas tomar el año que viene?–

–Lenguas, ya sabes; aprender diferentes idiomas–

A la semana siguiente, había conversado todos los días con Harry en el tren. Le pregunto por qué toma el tren, si es que tiene un dormitorio; "no tengo clase las primeras tres horas por lo que ayudo a mi mamá con su casa de té", Niall conocía el famoso establecimiento de Anne's, todos en su escuela elogiaban el cheescake que preparaba la ahora mamá de Harry.

–Por eso siempre viajas en el mismo tren que yo– el castaño se sorprendió un poco escuchar aquello

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Desde hace un par de meses que me había percatado que tomábamos el mismo tren– se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse que había dicho.

–Oh, ¿así que ya estabas enamorado de mí?– bromeó Harry.

–Para nada, solo te reconocía por tu cabello largo y tus botas cafés – tal vez al rubio le gustaba Harry, pero no podía decir amor, jamás había sido tan estúpido como para enamorarse de una persona que no conocía, de hecho nunca se había enamorado.

–Debes admitir que mis botas son sexys – el irlandés no podía dejar de sonrojarse por los incansables intentos de coqueteo de parte del otro chico.

–Eres imposible– se rió de la elocuencia del castaño.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya salía con Tommo, Liam y Harry todos los fines de semana.

Tom le había comentado que tal vez Harry gusta de él, no quiso creerle a su amigo. No había razón para que alguien como él fuera interés amoroso de un chico, que por lo que escuchaba en el campus, era muy sociable y agradable; el rubio carecía de muchas cosas como belleza y confianza. Era imposible que fueran pareja.

–Buenas noche, Niall– Harry se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Tommo se había ofrecido a acompañar a su amigo pero el castaño nunca perdía la oportunidad de caminar a solas con el rubio; amaba esas caminatas que solían dar por las tarde alrededor del campus, algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Niall no sabía desde cuando empezó a pensar más en Harry que en sus libros de ficción, se acostaba y repasaba las conversaciones; ya hace tiempo había caído por la sonrisa del castaño.

Después de aquel beso en la mejilla, comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez sus sentimientos por el castaño habían cambiado.

Tal vez en verdad estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, estaba a dos semanas de ingresar a la universidad. Sin notarlo, un año y unos meses habían pasado desde que vio por primera vez a Harry y sus botas cafés.

Fue en su primer semestre que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por el castaño eran más que de amistad, pero no sentía la suficiente confianza como para confesarse. Harry tampoco iba bien en cuando a sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, se había asegurado de sus sentimientos en el periodo vacacional, unas semanas antes de que el irlandés ingresara a la universidad, podía ser que se haya percatado incluso antes de formar lazos tan fuertes con él.

Se encontraban en una de las mesas del patio, todos los días repasaban francés, Harry había vivido en Francia un tiempo por ello lo hablaba a la perfección.

–Sé que dije que quiero estudiar lenguas, pero esto es tan difícil –bufó.

–Con la práctica se irá haciendo más fácil– los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

–Juro que nunca viajaré a Francia– se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

– ¡Oye!, quiero enseñarte la ciudad del amor algún día, así que no digas que no quieres ir– pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño y lo atrajo hacia él– tengo que ser yo el que te la enseñe – un escalofrío recorrió a Niall cuando escucho la suave y profunda voz del castaño, susurrando en su oído.

–Entonces, te tomaré la palabra y esperaré ese increíble viaje – dijo jugando.

Tommo y Liam solo podían ver desde afuera lo frustrante que sus amigos eran, se amaba pero no se atrevían a dar el primer paso, era cierto que Harry había tenido en este tiempo uno que otro amorío por ahí, pero era imposible que alguien encajará perfectamente con él, no como lo hacía Niall.

Esa noche, el rubio se había quedado a pasar la noche con sus amigos en el dormitorio del castaño, pero Lou y Li habían cancelado, Harry supo al instante que todo estaba planeado por sus amigos; en verdad les agradeció.

–No tiene caso que me quede– trataba de convencer al castaño desde hace un par de minutos.

–Estaré solo y no me apetece dormir solo– le regalo una de esas miradas que sabía eran imposibles de ignorar para Niall.

–De acuerdo–

La noche consistió de hablar de todo un poco, conocerse aún más. Era la oportunidad perfecta para el irlandés de decirle al castaño que el próximo semestre se iría a América con su hermano por un tiempo indeterminado. El castaño no dejó que el rubio le explicara y lo atrajo hacia él, Niall no se había dado cuenta de que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué sucede?– acariciaba la cabellera rubia del chico para tranquilizarlo, hacerle saber que está ahí para él.

–Nada, solo necesito un abrazo– rodeó el torso del castaño con sus delgados brazos, no tenía el coraje para arruinar lo bien que estaba yendo el día. Jamás se perdonaría que Harry se enojara con él.

–Los que quieras– el castaño rodeo la cintura del más bajo, y lo atrajo aún más hacia él, quería que sintiera que nunca lo iba a dejar ir.

Durmieron abrazados, la cara de Niall escondida en el pecho de Harry, los latidos tranquilos del chico fueron como una canción de cuna junto a las caricias a su cabellera, lograron su cometido, que durmiera.

El castaño solo pudo mirar la cara del rubio, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos lo más rápido posible. Contarle cómo se enamoró de su cara tan rápida de hacer sonrojar, sus ojos celestes, la forma en la que siempre se molestaba cuando le resaltaba su diferencia de estatura, como se enfurruñaba cuando no podía pronunciar bien una palabra en francés y sobre todo cómo había sentido una gran conexión la primera vez que se besaron envueltos en el momento.

–Niall, te quiero– el rubio solo pudo salir corriendo de ahí la mañana siguiente, cuando después de besarse. Harry le dijo que sentía algo por él, era un cobarde, no quería hacerle daño.

El castaño no entendía por qué el irlandés huyó, tal vez fue demasiado pronto, quizás el rubio no siente lo mismo. Al parecer permaneció parado en estado de shock por mucho tiempo que ni noto la presencia de Liam en la habitación.

–Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?– seguía aturdido por la reacción del rubio.

–Que no estaba enterado que Niall se va a Washington el próximo semestre– aún no se recuperaba de lo anterior y que su mejor amigo soltara tan de repente algo como eso, hizo que su mente explotará, no se enojó como creyó que lo haría, no se sintió triste, al contrario se sentía traicionado, excluido, Niall no le había mencionado nada, tal vez no era lo suficientemente importante para él, solo uno más de sus amigos. No fue a reclamar nada, no le mandó ningún texto, ni una llamada, el rubio comenzó a preocuparse y cada vez que iba a su dormitorio a buscarlo no estaba o no había dormido ahí, igual Liam se preocupó, nunca había visto a Harry de tal manera.

– ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos días?– fue lo primero que le preguntó Liam, cuando su amigo cruzó la puerta.

–Divirtiéndome– comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y sus botas cafés.

– ¿Qué sucede?– se sentó en su cama. – ¿peleaste con Niall?–

–Nada...– hizo una pausa – me cansé de malgastar mi tiempo con él –

– ¿A qué te refieres?– Liam comenzaba a entrar en pánico, tal vez no debió enviarle ese mensaje.

–Cómo crees que una persona como yo pueda estar interesado en alguien como él– fingió su risa, Liam podía ver las lágrimas y la tristeza en sus ojos.

–Entonces, ¿por qué pasaste tanto tiempo con él?– no podía creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, él sabía que estaba enamorado del rubio.

–Para que tengas más tiempo con Louis, crees que no nos dimos cuenta que ustedes se traen algo– la afirmación de Harry lo hizo sorprenderse – les estaba haciendo un favor a los tres– la puerta se abrió y Liam solo pudo mandarle una mirada de tristeza a Niall que se encontraba en el marco de la entrada.

–Gracias– Harry se dio violentamente la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Niall, al instante pudo notar las lágrimas en el rostro del rubio, como se mordía el labio inferior para retenerlas, le era imposible– gracias – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

– ¿Qué hice?– se pasó desesperadamente los dedos a través de su cabello.

–Ve – ni espero que Liam terminará su frase y ya se encontraba corriendo detrás del irlandés.

–Espera– gritó, se detuvieron a una cuantas puertas de una tienda 24 horas –Déjame explicarlo– trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–No, no quiero escuchar más acerca de tu juego– las lágrimas no se detenían–Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que alguien como tú se enamoraría de mí– gritó harto de la situación.

– ¿Juego?, ¿Quién es el que está jugando?– estalló – ¿quién es el que se está yendo sin decir nada?– la acusación sorprendió a Niall.

– ¿De qué hablas?– decía entre sollozos.

–Sé que te iras a Washington con Greg– dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

–Quise decírtelo cuando me quedé a dormir en tu habitación, no tuve el valor – por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas no se detenían.

–Ahora lo sé, fue mi culpa por enfadarme por algo tan estúpido– comenzó a caminar hacia él – lo siento–.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo fui el cobarde –

–Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que le dije a Liam es cierto – sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse – tal vez me enamoré de ti desde antes de que fuéramos amigos–

–Sabes que lo creo imposible– rió. Las manos de Harry fueron directamente a sus mejillas.

– Lo es, puede ser que desde la primera vez que te vi con Tommo en aquel vagón del tren, no podría decirte con exactitud. No quiero llevar a nadie más a París que a ti, te amo – se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Fue la primera vez que Harry sentía una verdadera conexión con un solo beso, no necesitaba más, su amor hacia Niall era más fuerte de lo que él mismo sabía, era único.

Los dos rieron tímidamente al separarse del beso– Yo igual t...– en vez de escuchar un "te amo", Harry escuchó un revólver dispararse, en lugar de sentir un fuerte abrazo de Niall, solo lo vio caer en sus brazos, no hubo esa risilla que Harry tanto adoraba en el rubio, en su lugar solo escuchaba los jadeos del irlandés, que le indicaba que estaba peleando por su vida, la cálida mano del chico se vio manchada de sangre, el castaño no podía procesar lo que sucedía, tener en sus brazos a Niall quien seguía luchando por su vida era lo único que tenía en su campo de visión pero no podía entender la situación.

No fue hasta que los paramédicos tuvieron que arrancarle al rubio de sus brazos que se dio cuenta que estaba sucediendo, solo observaba como el rubio era introducido a la ambulancia, los especialistas gritaban que podría irse en cualquier momento, que tal vez no lo lograría.

Harry no le hizo caso a nada y en lugar de ello fue justo enfrente del delincuente que le había disparado a su único amor, no supo cuándo comenzó a golpear al hombre, hasta que los policías lo apartaron.

Vio como llegaba la gente y se sentaba a su lado –Anne, Liam, Tommo, Maura, Deila– todos ellos lloraban o sentían impotencia al no poder hacer nada, pero Harry solo podía recordar en su cabeza la imagen de Niall desfalleciendo en sus brazos, su camisa blanca seguía manchada de sangre al igual que sus botas cafés. Tal vez habían pasado tres días o una semana, no le importaba; solo quería que el rubio despertara.

Quizás estuvieron en el momento equivocado, o simplemente la situación se salió de control. Un robo a mano armada a la tienda 24 horas que estaba cercana a ellos se salió de control, el dueño y el ladrón salieron a la calle, forcejearon un poco y el arma fue disparada, la bala alcanzó a Niall.

Liam le había dicho que no tenía sentido ir todos los días, que nada cambiaría. Solo se levantó de la cama, se puso sus jeans ajustados y su camisa blanca; antes de salir del departamento se colocó sus botas cafés. Camino hasta la florería y compró un ramo diferente al de ayer y continuó hacia su destino.

Todos los días caminaba hacia el hospital, se sentaba por horas junto al rubio y le contaba cómo había ido su día, le ponía al tanto de su mamá y de Louis, se sentaba a observar al chico con la esperanza que despertara.

–Tenemos que ir a París, ¿recuerdas?– tomó la pequeña y débil mano de Niall entre las suyas, depositando un delicado beso en la parte trasera.

Y de repente el azul celeste apareció e hizo conexión con aquel color esmeralda.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un one shot que tuve que escribir para una clase, si les gustaría verlo convertido en una historia de varios capítulos, no duden en decirmelo.   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
